Hatire Carrington
"Hatire" Carrington is a Special who has been transplanted from his time towards modern times upon the manifestation of his abilities. Fallon Daugherty has taken him in and he has become a subject of interest for some members of Ark Industries Personality Hatire is more or less a good person, or at least strives to be. His own irrational behaviors and judgmental nature sometimes interferes with his desire to do good for his family and common man. However if presented with the oppurtunity to do the right thing, he will take that chance with no thought for himself or of reward for doing so. In his past life, Hatire was a man of few words, speaking only when he needed to. He preferred to let his actions speak more for him than his own words, as it also prevented him from saying something that may have been taken the wrong way. When he did speak, he did so with purpose and elegantly, his verbosity often confusing those he was addressing. Hatire is undeniably a passionate and emotional person, but also retains a very logical side when he can keep his emotions in check. When not caught up in the heat of the moment of his own passions, Hatire makes calm, well thought out, and concise arguments and points. However it is when he lets his emotions get the better of him that he acts on impulse and does not think out his actions or arguments. These situations almost always occur when someone either directly or indirectly poses a threat or insult to him or his loved ones. Appearance Hatire is a moderately tall man, standing an even six feet tall. He normally has a very toned physicque due to his powers, but can appear stickly when he is not getting enough nutrition. His wavy dark brown hair is often shoulder length but covered up slightly with a variety of fancy hats, being particularly fond of fedoras. Hatire prefers a mix between exquisite and common comfortable clothing. When merely at home or running errands, tee shirts and blue jeans are his clothes of choice, but he dresses up in suits and designer clothes when out on formal occasions or performing at a concert. He tries to pick colors that go well with his deep blue eyes, so dark and deep that many people initially believe them to be black or dark brown. Abilities Chronokinesis Metabolic Repurposing History Hatire was the first of three children of Nathaniel and Matilda Carrington. The Carringtons were a proud blacksmithing family, but Hatire nor his brother Paul desired to continue on this tradition in the changing world around them. The age of fuedalism and swordsmithing was dying and a new world based on skills and intelligence was being forged around them. Both Hatire and his sister Emily spent much of their time pursueing the creative arts, both being fond of reading. Hatire also found himself quite attracted to music when the Carringtons went to see a play. At the age of ten, after helping his father at the blacksmith shop, Hatire was given a violin and his mother instructed him having learned to play as a child herself. Within a few weeks of learning, it was clear that he was a natural musician and over the next year the family saved up enough money to hire a professional instructor for Hatire. At the age of fifteen, Hatire left his family in York and went to London to continue his profession. While studying his instructor suggested that he go see a play as he had other business to attend the rest of the afternoon. At the play Hatire met his future wife Rosalyn, who was one of few women who were actors. Enamored by her performance and feeling a deep connection to her after talking to her over dinner, Hatire decided to join her troupe. The leader of the troupe was skeptical at first but decided to incorporate Hatire and his skills into the group. After two years of dating, Hatire and Rosalyn married. Two years later the pair would have to quit the traveling troupe and joined the theatre in London after Rosalyn gave birth to their son Wayne. As they settled down, word spread among the aristocracy and nobles of Hatire's skill and soon Hatire was being requested for formal dinners and celebrations and was afforded his own concerts. Rosalyn, Wayne, and Hatire lived peacefully and prosperously over the next ten years. However one day when Hatire was returning home from the tailor, he was abmushed by a group of theives. They outnumbered Hatire and he did not have his sabre their to protect him. carrying only his violin and coin purse. One of the thieves slipped up behind him and stabbed his shoulder, causing Hatire to yell out in pain and anger. However as he did so, he felt a sudden numbness through his entire body and a flash of bright light caused him to close his eyes. When he reopened them, he was standing on a beach in some strange land he had not seen before and heard for the first time the honk of a car. The sight of the car caused Hatire to freak out and he started franticly running away. Eventually he made it on to the highway but he was apprehended by a cop who was riding on horseback for jay walking. As he tried to make sense of what was going on and tried to explain to the officer who he was, the officer decided that he was crazy and Hatire soon found himself in Gateways Hospital and Mental Health Center. The staff there agreed that Hatire was suffering great delusions and ordered him to be retained until he was rehabilitated. During his time at the facility he learned of powers and a few of the doctors began to wonder if his story was true. One particulair doctor, Dr. H.K. Adair, believed his story and that he was transported to this time when his own powers manifested themselves, going overboard when they did. After nearly a year and a half there, Hatire figured out the ins and outs of the facility and plotted his escape. On December 24th, 2011 he was able to escape the facility due while the majority of the staff were attending a Christmas party. Stumbling out into the streets with only his clothes and violin, he tried to get as far away from the building as possible and figure out just where he was, why he was there, and how to get back to his own time. Recent Events Interesting Facts Tyson took up the alias Hatire during his internment at Gateways. Hatire has an unnatural desire for pudding that leads to him hoarding pudding cups in various places in Fallon's appartment. Hatire also also constructed secret hideouts for his stash. Category:Characters Category:Hero